Sacriverse
The Sacriverse is an alternate reality wherein Turaga Dume is forced to construct a Frankensteinian monster to repel the Dark Hunters in the Toa-Dark Hunter War. It is the universe of the events of Amalgamation. History The Toa-Dark Hunter War The Sacriverse is virtually identical to the Prime Reality up until the Shadowed One’s first schemes of seizing Metru Nui (approx. 96,000 post-Shattering). Unlike in the Prime Reality, the Shadowed One was far more aggressive in his initial attempts at achieving a base in the city, and although the eleven Toa Mangai are successful, Turaga Dume, the Matoran, and Toa are driven to great desperation. Furious at the failure of his agents, the Shadowed One declares war on Metru Nui far sooner than his Prime Reality counterpart. (Because of his quickness in declaring war, Tuyet’s backstory never had a chance to be revealed, and the other Toa Mangai never had a chance to be sent away from Metru Nui). The Dark Hunters descended upon the helpless city, forcing the Matoran into hiding and sending the Toa, Turaga, and hundreds of Matoran into the Coliseum. Impatient, the Dark Hunters began uncovering alcoves of Matoran and routinely killing them. Driven to desperation, Dume consulted Ko-Matoran Scholars and Nuparu to see what could be done. Hastily, the Matoran put together a solution which Dume reluctantly agreed to. They drugged the Toa Mangai, putting them to sleep. They then began disassembling the Toa, reconstructing them into a giant capable of repelling the Dark Hunters. Their experiments were based on the idea that Matoran can rebuild themselves as well as the myth of the Toa Nui, but since the Toa Mangai weren’t capable of fusing themselves on their own, Dume felt the Matoran had to do it. The monster awoke and immediately made its way to the surface. Dume issued a final plea via telescreen to the Dark Hunters to leave, but the monster was already tearing through their ranks. The resulting battle for several days, with heavy casualties sustained by the invading army. At one point the Dark Hunters successfully baited the monster into the Canyon of Unending Whispers only to reveal hundreds of Hunters, hiding in the rocks, the undaunted monster ravaged the agents. The Shadowed One, unaware of the existence of the monster (since all who journeyed to Metru Nui never emerged alive or sane) and realizing the cause was lost, reluctantly declared the war had come to a standstill and sent no more agents in to what he deemed a "black hole". The Matoran successfully locked the monster up in the Great Temple (the same primordial instincts that caused the monster to loathe Dark Hunters told it to respect the Matoran) and Dume created six new Toa-one for each Metru--whom he christened the Toa Metru. Gradually, life returned to normal on Metru Nui with the exception that the Great Temple was off-limits. The Great Cataclysm In the thousands of years following, all creatures south of Metru Nui tended to avoid Metru Nui. The city grew isolated and separate. When Makuta Teridax ordered the Brotherhood to block the sea-gates leading to the city, something that would function into his Plan, few questioned their actions and none objected. Teridax then hired four Dark Hunters--Eliminator, Thok, Dweller, and Krekka--to journey with him into the city. Eliminator was tasked with taking out the Toa Mangai if they were to be found (although Makuta wanted the Toa Metru kept alive), Thok and Krekka would serve as Makuta’s personal servants, and Dweller would serve as the Shadowed One’s plant, uncovering the mysterious outcome of the Toa-Dark Hunter War. He then relayed the information to the Shadowed One along with the mission updates of the other three Hunters. Teridax disguised himself as Dume and manipulated the Toa Metru of Fire--rumored to be the best mask-maker in Metru Nui--into forging the Kanohi Vahi. The six Toa Metru then presented the mask to the fake Dume and Metru Nui’s populace in the Coliseum. During the following Akilini matches Makuta/Dume directed the unsuspecting Toa into his office in the Coliseum where he used his powers to knock them unconscious should he need them again. He then ordered the Vahki to put the Matoran in their pods. Because of Makuta’s actions, the Great Cataclysm struck the Matoran Universe, laying heavy waste, particularly in the Southern Continental area. Because of the earthquake, the Toa Metru came back to their senses sooner than Teridax had planned, and, desperate to regain energies lost by posing a Turaga, Makuta absorbed Thok, Dweller, and Krekka. In spite of this, the Toa Metru sealed Makuta and the Vahi in solid protodermis even as they began evacuating the Matoran to the island above. The Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War Eliminator returned to Odina where he reported the deaths of his comrades, although he was aware of the perpetrator. Relieved by Eliminator’s survival in the city, the Shadowed One put Lariska in charge and journeyed with Sentrakh to the city. Voporak, meanwhile, had discovered the Vahi’s location, sealed as it was with Makuta. Voporak shattered enough of Makuta’s prison to get the Vahi, and well after he was gone, Makuta finished shattering it the rest of the way and escaped. In the subsequent hours, the Shadowed One, Makuta, and Vakama, Toa Metru of Fire, engaged in a battle for the Vahi. When Vakama revealed the true fate of the Dark Hunters, the furious Shadowed One declared war on Makuta. Vakama escaped with the Vahi to Mata Nui, but the Shadowed One journeyed back to Odina and began war preparations. At the same time, word was getting out of Makuta’s treachery toward Mata Nui. Toa across the universe rose up, attacking Brotherhood outposts, even destroying the Visorak Hordes. As a result, the war with the Dark Hunters--a war that under normal circumstances might last weeks--lasted hundreds of years. Wrath of the Amalgamation After a battle on the Tren Krom Peninsula, the Dark Hunter Sensor was deployed along with Firedracax and Guardian to investigate the field. Sensor was purposed with using his Mask of Psychometry to discover the secrets of the field. Sensor stumbled on the head of Dark Hunter, Mimic--an agent who’d been killed in the Toa-Dark Hunter War. Sensor triggered his Mask of Psychometry and saw a vision of battle, presumably from the battle in which Mimic had been killed. The monster was present in the vision, and when the spectral battle ended, the monster ran to Sensor to kill him. Sensor emerged from the dream terrified and convinced the monster was coming to hunt him. He fled back to Odina where he informed the Shadowed One and Ancient that the monster was a threat to the Dark Hunters (although as far as he knew, the monster was only coming for him). The Hunter was hiding in his barracks when he was told some intruder had landed on the northeastern shore. The monster infiltrated the fortress with ease and proceeded to destroy the Dark Hunters within. When morning came, the fortress lay desolate with both Hunters and non-Hunters killed. The monster then left Odina with the intention of destroying any remaining Dark Hunters (Eliminator and Guardian style) to complete its mission and then possibly ending its own life. Residents * Sensor * Guardian * Firedracax * Dume * Nuparu * Ihu * The Shadowed One * Ancient * Toa Mangai ** Nidhiki ** Tuyet ** Lhikan ** Other Toa Mangai * Subterranean * Prototype * Predator * Lariska * Monster * Krekka (mentioned) * Dweller (mentioned) * Thok (mentioned) * Eliminator (mentioned) * Mimic (head only) * Makuta Teridax (mentioned) * Toa Metru ** Vakama ** Other Toa Metru * Various Ko-Matoran scholars * Other Matoran of Metru Nui * Other Dark Hunters * Other Toa (mentioned) Trivia * The twist at the end of Amalgamation isn't revealed in this article, despite it covering the events of that story. * Gonel originally called the Sacriverse the "Hollowverse" as a play on both the hollow nature of the universe and on Halloween, but this was changed in favor of "Emptiverse". Some time later, Gonel changed it yet again in favor of "Sacriverse," referring to sacrifices and sacrilege. * The idea that the monster might end its own life after completing its mission of vengeance is intended as yet another allusion to the monster of Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein from which Amalgamation draws its inspiration. * The fact that so much of the Hollowverse’s history parallels the Prime reality even after its divergence is based on a quote from Lucina of Fire Emblem: Awakening: “The river of time always favors its original course”. ** (Also story reasons.) Appearances * Amalgamation Category:Universes